


Warmth of the Sun

by Nightworldlove



Series: Janaya week 2020 [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 6; Wounded/Sick, F/F, Fluff, Janaya Week, Janaya Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: Janaya week 2020 - Day 6; Wounded/SickAmaya is stubborn, which is a known fact. Even when she nearly collapses, she'll just keep going. The only one who can go against her is Janai.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Janaya week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605796
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105
Collections: Wounded/Sick





	Warmth of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Whoohoo! Here's my entry for Janaya week 2020's sixth day prompt; Wounded/Sick. 
> 
> Thank you Solitae for thinking of something for this prompt, without you I wouldn't have had anything. So yeah, many thanks! <3
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

**Warmth of the Sun**

_24.01.2020_

* * *

Janai quirked an eyebrow as she watched Amaya, the brunette had been poking her breakfast for nearly fifteen minutes now, without even attempting to take a single bite. Something was off. She let out a sigh and brought the last bit of her own food to her mouth, then put her plate aside. This caught Amaya’s attention and Janai shot a questioning look. 

“ _What is the matter?_ ” Janai moved her hands a bit slower than she spoke the words, still not close to being fluent in sign language quite yet.

_‘Nothing to worry about, just a bit nauseous,’_ Amaya replied dismissively and smiled weakly, though she could tell Janai wasn’t exactly convinced. She got up and took both their plates to bring back to the kitchen. 

“ _Amaya, you do not have to do that!_ ” Janai sighed as the brunette walked on and she decided to leave it be for now. However, she would make sure to keep a close eye on the General, as it was _extremely_ unusual for Amaya to skip breakfast. 

It had been challenging, but Amaya had been able to keep a straight face while she and Gren had inspected the new recruits. Gren had shot her some worrisome looks, which she had dismissed. Now she was by herself as she walked through a corridor, Amaya could at least grit her teeth as the pain continued in waves. Suddenly she felt a cramp so intense that she doubled over, her head spun and black spots danced in her vision. 

“Amaya?” Janai saw Amaya doubled over, pain written all over the brunette’s face and she felt a wave of worry go through her. She rushed over to the human and gently put a hand on Amaya’s shoulder, cursing the woman mentally for being so stubborn.

_‘It’s just a cramp, I’m fine,’_ Amaya told the Sunfire elf and grimaced as she felt another cramp. _‘You worry too much.’_

“ _Oh,_ _really?_ ” Janai responded when Amaya was standing nearly straight again. “ _I worry too much?_ ” Amaya nodded and Janai rolled her eyes. “ _Listen woman,_ you _are the one who was doubled over with pain written all over your face just a few seconds ago. I am no fool._ ” Janai’s face was stern and made clear she would not allow any protest. “ _You are coming with me and you are going to lay in bed until you feel better._ ” 

_‘Oh_ come on _, Janai. It’s just cramps, nothing I’ve never had before. I can function just fi_ — _’_ Another sharp pain kept her from signing any more, nearly doubling over again. 

“ _You_ know _this only proves my point, Amaya. There is no discussion. You. Bed._ Now.” Janai gave the General a look that everyone else would have cowered at, Amaya simply rolled her eyes and sighed. 

_‘Is that an order?’_ Amaya challenged with a smug grin, but it faded as Janai’s expression didn’t change.

“ _It is now, yes._ ” Amaya grumbled, but let Janai take her to their bedchambers. She knew when to not push boundaries, and as of now she simply didn’t have the energy to try and fight it. 

Janai thanked the servant as they walked in with a tray, carrying the requested tea and pain suppressors. The servant handed it to Janai and bowed politely before turning around and leaving the room again, closing the door softly behind them.

“ _Here, take this and drink some of this tea,_ ” Janai tried to sign as she spoke, not entirely sure if she signed it correctly. She put the tray down onto the bed next to Amaya and handed the cup to the brunette. 

Without too much protest, Amaya took a pain suppressor, put it on her tongue and washed it down with some of the tea. Then she stuck out her tongue to the Sunfire elf, showing that she had swallowed it down. As she put the empty cup back on the tray, she looked at Janai and patted the spot next to her, gesturing for the elf to join her. 

“ _I am still dressed—_ ” 

_‘So? You’re a Queen, who’s gonna tell you that you can’t?’_ Amaya interrupted and cocked an eyebrow at Janai. She grinned when the Sunfire elf sighed with a shrug.

“ _Fine_.” Janai grabbed the tray and put it safely aside onto the nightstand, took off her boots and sat down onto the bed. She slipped under the sheets next to Amaya who held them up for her and snuggled against Amaya’s side. She let one of her hands slide under the brunette’s sleeping shirt and rested it onto Amaya’s lower abdomen. She chuckled softly as the brunette let out a sigh of relief, the heat from Janai’s hand surely helping to ease the cramps a bit.

_‘What was in that tea?’_ Amaya asked and Janai looked up at her with a smile.

“Herbs,” she answered and grinned as Amaya huffed. “They help against nausea,” Janai added and softly rubbed the palm of her hand on Amaya’s stomach. “Does this help?” she then asked, smiling when she saw Amaya nod. 

They laid in bed like that for quite a while, just enjoying each other’s presence, Amaya feeling relieved to no longer feel nauseous and for the pain to be reduced quite a bit. 

“Are you hungry? You should probably eat something.” Amaya shrugged with a grin. 

_‘I could eat y_ —’ 

“I am serious!” 

_‘So am I.’_ Janai shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, she could feel Amaya’s eyes on her and had trouble not to laugh. 

“You are _unbelievable._ ” Janai rolled her eyes and put her hand back onto Amaya’s lower abdomen.

_‘I know, unbelievably amazing. And you love it.’_ Amaya practically beamed at the Sunfire elf, a smug grin plastered onto her face.

“You are…" Janai admitted. "Ugh, you know me too well. But you really need to eat, _food_ , that is.” Janai didn’t even offer Amaya the chance to respond and called for the servant she knew was right outside the doors of their bedchambers.

“Your Radiance,” the servant greeted and bowed deeply. “How may I serve you?” 

“Please get the General some food?” Janai asked kindly and the servant nodded politely.

“As you wish, it will be brought to you right away.” The servant disappeared again, returning after about ten minutes with a new tray. They walked over to the nightstand, took away the old one and put the food-filled tray onto it. They put the leftover pain suppressants onto the tray and bowed politely before walking out of the room with the old tray. 

A chuckle rose in her chest as Janai fed her another spoonful of soup, Amaya took the spoon into her mouth and swallowed the soup, then felt Janai’s lips on hers again. Janai had been doing this since feeding her the first spoonful; at first Amaya had protested, but eventually allowed the elf to feed her. It was kind of cute how Janai kissed her after every spoonful of soup; maybe being in bed wasn’t that bad after all. 

As Janai had put the tray aside once Amaya had completely finished the soup and bread that had come with it, Janai pressed her lips onto Amaya’s cheek softly. Her lips then slowly moved towards Amaya’s nose and forehead, leaving kisses along the way. Her lips stayed on Amaya’s forehead for a bit before continuing to kiss back down Amaya’s nose until they landed onto the brunette’s lips. 

Amaya whined in dissatisfaction when Janai leaned back, causing the elf to giggle and bring their lips back together again. Amaya deepened the kiss, her hands cupping the Queen’s cheeks as her tongue softly licked Janai’s lips. She waited for Janai’s lips to part and the elf’s tongue to meet her own, making sure Janai wanted this kiss as much as she did. For a moment, Amaya actually forgot about the pain all together. 

Janai leaned back just the slightest bit as she felt Amaya’s touch softening, she looked at the General and saw the woman’s eyelids drooping. The pain suppressant evidently started to really kick in, causing Amaya to become somewhat drowsy.

_‘Heavy…’_ Amaya tried to sign, but her fingers, hands and arms started to become heavier and heavier, making it hard. 

“ _I know, love. Sleep. I will be right here,”_ Janai replied and pressed a kiss on top of Amaya’s hair. “ _Lay down and get some rest.”_

Amaya couldn’t protest if she wanted to, her mind was foggy and her body felt heavy. She nodded and managed to move and rest her head onto the pillow, feeling Janai do the same. She was already halfway gone when she felt Janai kiss her forehead, causing her to smile right before she completely drifted off to sleep. 

“Sleep well, my Sun.” 


End file.
